Tick-Tick-Tick
Tick-Tick-Tick is the 1st episode of Kim Possible. Kim's tardiness earns her detention, but a tiny robot creates an explosive situation. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Steven Barkin *Ann Possible *James Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Wade *Gustavo *Shego *Professor Acari *Dr. Drakken *Vinnie *Big Mike *Junior *Crystal *Unnamed Cheerleader (stocky, wavy black hair with blue clip) *Bonnie *Liz *Hope *Ned Plot Summary Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: Use robotic ticks with built in explosive devices to hold the world hostage. Personal Storyline While trying to print her term paper in time for class, Kim Possible lands herself in detention for being tardy for the third time in a month, courtesy of Mr. Barkin. For Kim, this is a huge deal due to her status as a cheerleader and how it might make her look, however, these worries are put on hold when Wade informs her of an incident in the Amazon. When they arrive Wade reveals some security camera footage that reveals an unknown thief. A bug researcher named Professor Acari has had his experimental robotic tick stolen by this thief for an unknown purpose. It is later revealed that the thief is named Shego, a criminal wanted in eleven countries who is working under the employment of Dr. Drakken. Back in Middleton, Kim serves her first block of detention in Room 12 with a trio of other teens not of the same caliber as her on the school hierarchy - Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike. Thankfully, her suffering is cut short by a plan hatched out by Ron and Rufus. Rufus poses as a rampaging mutant that has broken free from the science labs. Freaking Mr. Barkin out and resulting in the students evacuating the room. Free from her detention, Kim and Ron meet at Bueno Nacho. There, Wade gives them an update about a villain's lair in the Caribbean that links back to Shego, as well as informing Kim of a new gadget he has provided her with - an Elastic Constricting Agent disguised as lipstick. Which Ron promptly uses on himself before hearing Wade's full explanation. Kim and Ron head to the Caribbean lair, but are immediately captured by, and introduced to, Dr. Drakken who plans to feed them to his man-eating sharks. He releases Kim and Ron into the shark-pool before heading off to work on his newest invention. Kim manages to restrain the sharks with her new lipstick. Her and Ron get out of the shark pool and sneak around the lair. Meanwhile, Drakken tells Shego how he plans to combine the robotic tick with his own nano-explosive as a weapon. Once attached to a victim, they would be at his mercy. While Drakken is revealing his plan to Shego Kim manages to retrieve the plans for the robotic tick. Based on his ranting to Shego Kim decides Drakken certainly belongs in the "mad scientist" category. Shego catches Kim and Ron sneaking around, and Drakken enables his remote controlled lasers in another attempt to dispose of Kim and Ron. Armed with her compact mirror Kim manages to deflect the laser beams - which results in Drakken's lair exploding. Her and Ron flee Drakken's lair safely. Upon returning to Middleton High, Ron comments on how Kim seems to be connecting with the detention guys. Kim retorts otherwise and heads off to cheer-leading practice. On her way she receives a thanks on the Kimmunicator from Professor Acari for returning his plans. Kim is keen to get back to cheer-leading practice, but Mr. Barkin puts Kim back into detention after identifying the 'mutant' as a naked mole rat. Embarrassing her in front of the whole squad. Meanwhile back in the Caribbean, Drakken and Shego discover that the missing tick is at a high school - with Kim Possible. In detention, the other teens notice a "zit" on Kim's nose that turns out to be Drakken's explosive nano-tick. Immediately Kim ditches detention to find Ron and try to get the tick removed before it explodes. Barkin is less than pleased by her defiance. Ron meets Kim at the school's entrance on his scooter. Unfortunately for them Drakken as well as Mr. Barkin - with the other detention teens in tow - engage in hot pursuit. Drakken tries to grab Kim from the scooter using his gravatomic ray to lift her into his hovercraft. Ron zig-zags out of the ray's path, but Barkin, so focused on catching Kim takes no notice of it and ends up in its path. Kim manages to save them from the ray by deflecting it using the car's number plate, after she accidentally pulls it off in an attempt to pull down the car. Her and Ron seek refuge in Bueno Nacho, but Drakken and Shego arrive and Shego uses his gravatomic ray to lift the roof off. Shego immediately enters and confronts Kim, demanding that she give the nano-tick back. Unable to do so, as it is stuck to her face, Drakken tells Shego to take off Kim's nose if she has to. Combat ensues between the two of them. While they fight Ron contacts Wade to find out how to get rid of the tick. Kim manages to throw Shego out of Beuno Nacho - and into Mr. Barkin - as him and the other detention students arrive. In a moment of frustration at Shego's apparent failure, Drakken accidentally activates the nano-ticks detonation sequence. It begins beeping in count-down of an impending explosion. Wade explains to Kim and Ron that the tick is too small to disarm, and thus the only way to remove the tick would be to burn the circuits. In a moment of quick-thinking, Ron decides that Beuno Nacho's infamous Diablo Sauce, "the most dangerous chemical known to modern man", should do the trick. Ned tosses him a sachet of it. He opens it, leans towards Kim, preparing to use it on the tick - but they are immediately interrupted by Shego. Big Mike intervenes and incapacitates Shego by sitting on her. Kim shares a brief and awkward exchange with Big Mike before Ron returns to the process of using the hot sauce on the tick in an attempt to fry it's circuits. Ron successfully loosens the tick from Kim's face, sucking it up into a straw. He then panics, uncertain what to do as the tick gets ever closer to exploding. Kim grabs the straw from him and uses it to shoot the tick up into Drakken's hovercraft. In the nick of time Drakken jumps out of the hovercraft and grabs onto Beuno Nacho's taco sign as his vehicle explodes and as law enforcement arrives. Even though Drakken is thwarted, Kim still has to serve her detention time. But this time she's made friends with the very people she previously deemed not cool, countering Barkin's objective of making detention a period of quiet suffering. Ron and Barkin look on as Kim gives manicures to her detention companions. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Kim' Gustavo's plane to the Amazon: Thanks for the lift, Gustavo. *'Gustavo': After you rescued my village from that flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wish I could do more. *'Kim': No big. It was just like swim practice. *'Ron': Except the Middleton High pool doesn't have piranhas. *Kim tells her parents she got detention *'Mrs. Dr. Possible': Detention? *'Mr. Dr. Possible': A Possible has never had detention! Except your brothers, but they're little monkeys. *'Ron': Why not otters? I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters! They're fun! *'Kim' Ron about detention: You don't know what it's like in there. It's a meeting of the lifetime losers club! *'Ron': Yeah. (pause) Hey! I've been in detention. *(Kim runs out of Middleton High and jumps on Ron's scooter) *'Ron': I talked to Wade. He figures Drakken can track that exploding robot tick thing. *'Kim': For once, let Wade be wrong. *'Dr. Drakken': (flies above them in a hover car) I want my nano tick! *'Kim': (sighs) Wade's never wrong. *(A beeping sound starts) *'Dr. Drakken': A beep! Is it a good beep? *'Shego': The tracker's got a lock on your bug. *'Dr. Drakken': (hugs the machine) Beep on, sweet machine, beep on. *'Shego': Can you not be weird, please? *Shego smashes her way inside Bueno Nacho *'Shego': Kim Possible has something that belongs to us! *'Kim': (jumping on another table) Guess what? I don't want it. *'Shego': It's on you? What.. like.. stuck? *'Kim': Hello! It's not a nose ring. *'Dr. Drakken': Take her whole nose if you have to! *'Shego': (ignites her hands) Works for me! Gallery Outfits Kim KimClothesTickTickTick-CasualOutfit.jpg|In her usual casual outfit. KimClothesTickTickTick-MissionOutfit.jpg|In her mission outfit. KimClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGear.jpg|In scuba gear while searching for Drakken's lair. KimClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGearWithoutMask.jpg|Scuba gear sans mask and air cannisters. KimClothesTickTickTick-CheerleadingOutfit.jpg|Cheerleading outfit and pom-poms. KimClothesTickTickTick-CheerleadingOutfitAndHelmet.jpg|Cheerleading outfit and safety helmet. Ron RonClothesTickTickTick-Casual.jpg|In his usual casual outfit. RonClothesTickTickTick-MissionOutfit.jpg|In his usual mission outfit. RonClothesTickTickTick-CampWannaweep.jpg|The outfit he wore during his worst summer at Camp Wannaweep. RonClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGear.jpg|Scuba gear. RonClothesTickTickTick-ScubaGearWithoutMask.jpg|Ron's scuba suit without the mask and breathing apparatus. RonClothesTickTickTick-CasualWithHelmet.jpg|In casual outfit with safety helmet for scooter. Other Screenshots To See more images from this episode, see /Gallery/ Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Gustavo * Ron's Scooter Allusions * When Kim says, "Haunted island? Keep out 'meddling kids'? Please," she is referring to almost all Scooby-Doo episodes, where the criminal was unmasked by the "meddling kids" Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and their dog, Scooby-Doo. Trivia * During the events around the thievery of Professor Acari's nano-tick we learn of Ron's fears of spiders and bugs from his horrifying experience at Camp Wannaweep for the first time. * This was supposed to be the first appearance of Dr. Drakken and Shego, but due to Disney airing the episodes out of order, he appeared in the earlier episode titled "Crush". * This is the first of several occurrences where there is an up-shot of a cheerleader's, in this case Kim's, skirt enough to reveal the cheerleading uniform 'spankies' –despite the assertions of some, these are not ''Kim's underwear. Other times include: *# Same scene repeated in the S1-S3 title sequence. *# Attack of the Killer Bebes; when Kim leaps off the shoulders of two, just before being caught by the thirdAttack of the Killer Bebes. *# Mind Games; when Ron is in Kim's body and trying to learn Kim's cheer routine, he says that he digs the wardrobe and that the breeze is quite refreshing, and when he does he flips the skirt forward with his hands. *# Notice it has of a "shorts" style with legs, as opposed to regulation legless "pantie-style". Probably some Exec got nervous about how much of her leg/tush was showing and ordered it colored in. *# Go Team Go; while Kim was supporting the squad single-handedly, upside-down Crystal's skirt, in a rare occurrence in animation, obeys gravityGo Team Go. *# Ill Suited; during the fight in Bueno NachoIll Suited. * When Ron says, "Make that twelve…," upon seeing Shego, Kim seems slightly jealous. * Chronologically this episode introduces Drakken's catchphrase for the first time: "You think you're all that, but you're not!" Errors * Steve Barkin's hair is blond rather than the regular brown. It became brown and stayed that way for all future episodes, minus Royal PainRoyal Pain. * While on Gustavo's plane Kim is first shown sitting next to Gustavo with Ron seated behind. Then after watching the video of Shego on the Kimmunicator Kim is seated next to Ron. * When Shego is checking the signal for the nano-tick, her right glove briefly disappears. * It takes Shego a few seconds before she tells Drakken Kim and Ron are intruding. * After escaping detention, both Kim and Ron have drinks. Then, a couple of scenes later, there's only one drink. * In this episode Kim and Ron are not aware of Drakken, though in the first episode aired they identified him as their 'arch-enemy'. This is due to change in production codes and episode airing datesCrush. * The outside of MHS on the announcement board is in grey scale. This is due to it being the second production. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle ** Chris Bailey * Writers & Story Editors ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** Nick Filippi * Voice Talent ** ''See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** Chris Bailey ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Rossen Varbanov ** Tom Bernardo ** Nick Filippi ** Adam Van Wyk ** Louis M. Police * Timing Directors ** Bob Treat ** Michael Lyman ** J.K. Kim ** Patrick Gleeson ** Bob Zamboni * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Eugene Salandra ** Dana Landsberg * Character Clean-Up ** Celeste Moreno ** Eric Wight * Location Design ** Andy Ice ** Louis M. Police ** Alex McCrae * Prop Design ** Ernie Guanlao ** Jason Hulst ** Bev Chapman * Background Paint ** Teri Shikasho ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri ** W. Ashby Manson * Color Stylists ** Sara Brigitte Strother ** Karen Kilpatrick * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Production Manager ** Angela Calimag Macias * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** Bradley Goodchild * Technical Director ** Kimberly Rose-Cohn * Storyboard Revisions ** John Nevarez ** Craig Kemplin ** Calvin Suggs ** Chris Rutowski ** Melissa Suber ** Zac Moncrief * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch * BG Key Color Correction ** Dave DiMatteo * Animation Production by ** Starburst Animation Studio * Film Editor ** Christopher K. Gee * Assistant Film Editor ** Kris Gilpin * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Ralph A. Eusebio * Scanners ** Chris Gresham ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** George Craig * Supervising Sound Editor ** William B. Griggs * Sound Editor ** Brian F. Mars * Foley Mixer ** Stuart Ablaza * Foley Artist ** Mary Bowers * Re-Recording Mixers ** Keith Rogers ** William B. Griggs * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Original Dialogue Recording ** Larry Winer * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Kelly Butler * Manager of Music Productino ** Jay Stutler * Post Production Manager ** Steve Arenas * Post Production Supervisor ** P.J. Aminpour * Audio Supervisor ** Victor Garcia * Post Production Coordinator ** Mike Harrigan * Production Coordinators ** Sean Reed ** Wade Wisinski * Production Associate ** Dan Soulsby * Production Secretary ** David Skillman * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Casting Manager ** David H. Wright III * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * Score by ** Adam Berry References Merchandise *DVD: Kim Possible: The Complete First Season * * - Cine-manga book adaptation. External links * "Disney Wiki: Tick-Tick-Tick" pt-br:Tick-Tick-Tick Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries